Dragon and the Dancer
by There is Only Darkness
Summary: Two war torn women finally meet face to face, only one claims to know and love the other despite being their first encounter. How? Nothing can shake the unbreakable bond between a woman and her beloved companion. Mature content. Viewer discretion is advised. (F) Kamui x Azura. Lemme know if I should continue!
1. Chapter 1

Nature versus nurture. It was an odd phenomenon. Maybe one Leo would understand, but strange nonetheless. The two princesses inevitably had been kidnapped and stowed away from their true families. In the thick of night, when Nohr concocted a plan to steal the blossoming Kamui, Hoshido retaliated by capturing the lovely water princess, Azura. Though this was a grave felony, the queen of Hoshido treated Azura like one of her own. Azura never felt like she was a victim. She felt at home, though she never really knew any different. Hoshido _was_ her home in a sort of way. What really ate at her though, was what would have happened if this whole ordeal had never happened. Would she still be the same person, acting the same way?

The water princess sighed, shaking her head. Would she be standing across from the other victim had this whole conflict never arised? Standing a few feet away was a young woman about her age with long, silvery white tresses and piercing red eyes.

Eyes that were glaring back at her, expecting her to make a move.

Azura nearly panicked as the Hoshidan born princess slowly began to approach her. Her throat tightened and her eyes felt as if they were going to roll into the back of her head. Amongst all this panic, the one thing Azura picked up on was the other girl's lack of shoes. She herself wasn't a particular fan of fabric restraining her feet, either. She felt light and free travelling barefoot.

"I'm Kamui! Are you Azura, the water princess?" It took a while to register the fact that somebody was talking to her. Azura jumped, letting out the slightest scream. She could only glance down as the other girl reached out and shook her hand.

When Kamui let go of her hand, Azura exhaled loudly, mentally recomposing herself. "Hello, Kamui. I am Azura. It's...it's nice to meet you after all the years that have gone by."

"Likewise," Kamui replied with a smile, though her complexion seemed to be shrouded in sorrow. It was then that Azura really began to feel remorseful. She pitied the girl standing across from her, smiling valiantly with the slightest hint of despair. She had always been good at seeing through those kinds of facades.

" _A legacy of lies, a familiar disguise…"_

"Are you upset with me?" Azura inquired quietly. Though her voice was tiny, she gazed into Kamui's eyes as dead set as possible. "I can see through your lies, Kamui. Be honest with me."

Kamui reached out, embracing the frail girl. She nuzzled her chin into the crook of her neck and whispered ever so softly, "why would I be? How is any of this your fault?"

"I stole all your love," Azura confessed timidly. "Your Nohrian parents...they were cruel, weren't they?"

A few moments passed by and still Kamui decided to cling tight to the water princess. She couldn't be mad at her then, could she?

"Kamui?"

"Mmhm?"

"You look so very sad."

"It's fine."

Azura returned the Hoshidan princess's embrace. Her fingertips disheveled the fabric of her clothing. _She needs me. This girl needs me. If she has anybody to be mad at, it's me. Mikoto's love should have all been poured onto her. Not me._

"Azura?"

"Yes, Kamui?"

"You smell like the ocean's grey waves."

Taken aback, Azura practically flew backwards out of Kamui's warm embrace. "How do you know about the ocean's grey waves?"

"I could never fall asleep because of all the fighting in the castle as a child. I made up a song and hummed it to myself before going to sleep every night. I think it came to me in a dream."

"That is the forbidden song, Kamui!" Azura gasped, cupping her mouth. "How in the world could you know it?"

"I just explained that."

"Well what was in your dream?"

Kamui hesitated before speaking. "... _you._ "

Azura's eyes widened, shying away from the other princess. "Me? In your dreams? Kamui, you must be mistaken. We haven't met until now."

"Maybe not in the flesh, but I've seen you before. You spoke to me and sang songs of the waves. They would inspire me because I wasn't allowed to leave the Nohrian castle. I wanted to seek life beyond the shore."

"Then what is your decision, Kamui?" Azura asked, running her nimble fingers through Kamui's long silvery hair.

"My decision?"

"You're old enough to think and act on your own. Will you stay in Hoshido, or go back to Nohr?"

This bewildered Kamui. She never really had the opportunity to make a decision before. It was constantly following orders, doing this, and doing that. She exhaled loudly, filled with newfound life. "I'll stay here in Hoshido. With you. With my siblings." Kamui felt confident after making her decision, though she dreaded one other miniscule issue. "Will you stay, or go back to your homeland?"

"Aie! Kamui, I will stay. You don't have to grip me so tightly!" Azura protested.

Kamui eased her grip, flushing red at hearing of causing the water princess pain. She was also relieved. She would stay. The water princess would stay. "You feel just like her," she admitted, pressing her body closer to Azura's.

"Like who?" Azura questioned. Kamui seemed to have a bit of a childish side to her. Her ideals were big, though. She had ambition. And an imagination.

"The water princess from my dreams. She would hug me from time to time, telling me that I would be able to escape the castle soon enough and find her. Then we could be happy together."

"She said that?" Azura inquired cautiously. She wasn't even sure if she took Kamui's words for truth. This was borderline madness! Still though, she had to wonder… "Kamui, do you love this water princess of yours?"

"Of course I do! And I finally found her." She would be damned if she'd let the water princess go now. Kamui nuzzled her cheek into the water princess's cheek, smiling happy. It had been so long, but the water princess had led her in the right direction. It was almost unbelievable.

But it was indeed real.

"C'mon!" Kamui urged, taking Azura's hand and dragged her along. "There's too much to talk about!"

Stumbling along, Azura ventured off, travelling in Kamui's wake. This water princess….this object of speculation of hers, was indeed herself. But how? How could she dream of someone she had yet to meet? It was bizarre, yet enthralling all at the same time. A miserable child with a world full of imagination. Kamui was a special child and an even more mysterious woman. What other things did she know? Azura would have to ask her to find out.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Azura?" Kamui questioned, pursing her lips curiously. The two sat late at night with their feet by the water of the river. Azura's skin seemed to glow under the moonlight. This fascinated Kamui immensely. Time and time again, the water princess only seemed to grow more and more enchanting. She had kept her promise. Now they could live happily at last.

Azura took bits and pieces of the rough earth and grounded them up between her fingers. She felt nervous, but did she have any reason to be? Kamui was so warm and kind, despite her past. Even now, Azura was wearing one of Kamui's armor pieces to keep her warm. Smiling to herself, Azura let her gaze fall back onto Kamui. _Now I look like a_ _ **real**_ _Hoshidan princess…_

"Well," Azura began sheepishly. "You seem to know so much about me, but I know nothing about you. Could you tell me about yourself?"

Reaching out, Kamui gripped Azura's arm, frowning. "You're tense," she admonished, nuzzling her way into the water princess's warmth. "Relax a little. We didn't come all this way for nothing."

Azura nodded. She had to agree with Kamui there. The war was finally over, yet they were just meeting. It didn't really feel fair. They could've met under normal circumstances living normal lives, but that was not the way it went at all. Why does the world have to be so violent and cruel? Why won't anyone listen to reason?

The strength of another seemed to help eradicate some of the worries swirling around in Azura's mind. Kamui was strong. It was apparent in her touch, her voice, even her very soul. She never let anything get the best of her. Azura was learning all this about the Hoshidan princess just by being in her presence. If only she had half the strength Kamui had, maybe she could've been a bigger help during the war. Maybe she could've been a better friend and comrade to those who sought out her support. Maybe, just maybe. There was no need to dwell upon the past, but it was something Azura couldn't stop herself from doing.

"I didn't answer your question," Kamui chimed in, slicing through Azura's thoughts. Her exuberant outburst startled Azura, nearly making her jump right out of her skin.

"I'm sorry," Kamui muttered, bowing with shame. The water princess just made her so happy. Now that they had been reunited, there was nothing in the world that could tear them apart. But how could she show that without frightening the girl out of her wits?

"I was raised in Nohr at the hands of king Garon as you may already know," Kamui continued, grateful that Azura was gazing at her with apologetic eyes. "We weren't allowed to leave the castle often, and we were punished for doing so."

Azura nodded, urging Kamui to continue on. "Our father was a cruel man. There was once a time when he would sit down and enjoy his time with his children, but those days disappeared when I was still very young. None of us really had a motherly figure in our lives. "

This was just as Azura expected. It was hard to see how a neglected child such as Kamui had become this woman so full of life. How was it so? Nonetheless, Azura was happy for her. Kamui deserved to be happy, especially after being on her own for all those years. The thought of company must overjoy her.

"But one day," Kamui spoke, raising her voice. The story was going to take a pleasant turn. "When Xander and Father were fighting yet again, I curled up in my sheets and prayed for somebody. I prayed for a companion to give me the strength I lacked." Kamui took a deep breath, reminiscing over her story as she told it. "Do you know what happened then?"

With a smile, Azura shook her head. Of course she did, but this was Kamui's story and she wouldn't want to ruin her fun.

"Every night in my dreams, the water princess would come to me. There wasn't a single night where she left me alone to hear the fighting and the crying. She would whisper to me, sing songs, graze my cheek and tell me to be strong, for a new day was on its way."

Azura was stunned. This water princess Kamui was describing _really_ sounded like a person that resembled herself. Maybe Kamui wasn't mistaken. The situation could be assessed once Kamui finished her story, wholly and completely.

"I knew that she was real. I knew it," Kamui said with determination and resolve. "Although I was a child and this seemingly mysterious princess was thought to be an illusion, I knew she was real. I knew that someday we would meet so that I could fulfill my vow."

"Vow?" Azura whispered.

"I vowed since the day she came to me that I would give her my love in return for the kindness and companionship she bestowed upon me." Abruptly, Kamui took a loving hold of Azura's hand and peered up at her with determined, wide eyes. "I am offering my love to you, water princess Azura. Will you take it?"

Azura's mind raced, yet her heartstrings were on cloud nine. To be confessed to at such a silent, tranquil place was a nice touch. Speaking of touches, Kamui still held Azura's hand, brushing her thumb over her gloved knuckles. Azura's cheeks burned bright, but she wasn't afraid to let it show. She had to be dauntless, just like the woman sitting by her side. "Yes, Kamui," she said, looking her in the eye. "I will be yours. I'll always be there for you. No matter what, you must promise me that you'll stay strong."

"I will, Azura! I will!" Kamui hollered, bursting into a fit of joyous laughter. She flung her arms around Azura, nearly tackling her to the ground. "Sorry," Kamui mumbled, looking up at her with a bashful smile.

"It's okay," Azura replied, returning her smile. She felt herself flush red as she leaned in to press her lips to Kamui's, closing her eyes until they parted lips.

Kamui was lost. Just lost. Completely dumbstruck as she stared into the horizon like a mindless brigande. The radiant, elegant, compassionate water princess just kissed her. _Her_. To think that the water princess would've even considered accepting her love was...unimaginable. But she did. It was real.

And she just didn't want this feeling to end at all.

Raising toward the heavens, Azura stood, grasping Kamui's hand. "C'mon, let's get some sleep."

Kamui didn't have any objections. In fact, she did feel pretty tired. The whole day was long, yet exciting and unthinkable. In the thick of night, the two started towards the Hoshidan castle. A distant, echoing melody wafted throughout the silent night.

" _Stay strong, for another day is on its way"_

" _If you're ever frightened, I'm always there to stay"_

" _Don't worry, we'll find our way through it all together"_

" _You are free to soar just like a lonesome feather"_

* * *

When dawn's rays began to peek through the stained glass window panes, Kamui woke with a start, shucking off the sheets that concealed her nearly naked form. Having the water princess at her side lying beneath her startled Kamui. She wasn't yet accustomed to this reality. The water princess had accepted her love.

When Kamui shifted, she accidentally clipped Azura in the cheek with her toe. The water princess awoke at once, leaping out of bed. She was surprised to find Kamui in next to nothing.

"Do you always sleep in the raw?" Azura questioned somberly. Though she wore a white dress and white panties and had the most rounded, golden innocent eyes, it was apparent in her voice that today she felt a little mischievous.

Kamui nodded, fazed by the bluntness of her lover's comment. After contemplating, she'd realized that it was understandable. The water princess was always so formal, so prim, proper, and respectful. If only for once, Kamui would enjoy getting her to loosen up a bit….

"Ahhhhn!" Azura squealed, being grasped so tenderly yet roughly by the confident and dauntless Kamui. Was Kamui always this passionate?

Like a fragile newborn baby, Kamui scooped Azura into her arms and laid her down upon the mattress. She curled up onto her side, giving in to the pleasures that Kamui was giving her. "Be gentle," Azura pleaded, gazing up at Kamui with large eyes.

"I would never want to see you hurt." Kamui grinned earnestly, meaning every word she said. With two fingers, she pinched Azura's veil like dress and proceeded to slowly peel it off her slender body. Azura whimpered and moaned, shuddering at every touch. Chaste nibbles were planted on her cheekbone down to her neck, down to her collarbone where Azura grew plump and rich. A ripe young woman she was indeed. Kamui curious to find out.

"K-Kamui!" Azura squeaked, utterly mortified as she was grazed gently from head to toe.

"Yes, my princess?" she asked innocently with a wide smile and the slightest hint of fangs peeking through her gums. "I promise I'll be nice. I could never be harsh. Not after all you've done for me." At this, Kamui continued placing kisses throughout Azura's bare body, making the Dancer shudder and moan softly.

"Look at me, my princess," Kamui requested, tipping the Dancer's chin to look her in the eye. Kamui maneuvered atop the Dancer wholly, fingers poised just under her chin, eyes connected fiercely with the princess she loved with every fibre of her body.

"Would you like to undress me?" Kamui added with a slight smile, lying upon the Dancer. She frowned when Azura said nothing, only lying there struggling for words. Kamui added, "are you alright, princess?

We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No!" Azura gasped, replying instantly. "Well, I guess I'm just a bit nervous is all…" Azura took a deep breath and exhaled at once, never taking her gaze off her lover. Using her nimble fingers, she pulled and probed at Kamui's Hoshidan garb, biting gently into the crook of Kamui's neck once she managed to expose it. Though her mind raced, she suckled and bit with a fierce kind of passion and longing, closing her eyes whilst she tasted the soft exterior of her lover. She was happy to know that Kamui was enjoying it, putting her own handiwork on hiatus as she leaned into the biting sensation.

"Azura…" Kamui's breath hitched as lewd noises began emitting from Azura while she feasted upon her tender neck.

Kamui, being the inquisitive, daring little demon she was, swiped a finger across her lover's womanhood. The tip of her finger was quickly coated with a slick layer of Azura's juices. Kamui laced her lover's arms around her neck, allowing them to dangle from her back, prompting her lover to embrace her. Kamui put her index and middle fingers together, probing at Azura's entrance. The water princess, from her kneeling position, tensed up in an instant, yelping at the way she was being touched.

"Are you okay?" Kamui cooed gently.

With her chin residing in the crook of Kamui's neck, Azura nodded. Her hair and cheek brushed up against Kamui as she clung tight to the dragon, for she feared that she'd collapse if she let go. "I'm...I'm fine."

Hearing this, Kamui gently lay her lover down back onto the mattress. She continued to fiddle with her womanhood as she gazed into her lover's eyes. "Your hair is so soft…" Kamui whispered, eyes practically sparkling with awe. Kamui reached out with her free hand to graze the silky blue strands of Azura's hair, twirling the locks of hair between her fingers.

As all of this was happening, Azura blushed wildly. Every attempt was a failure as she tried to silence her desire filled screams, which in turn had her cheeks redder than a ripe, red tomato. She moaned as Kamui's agile fingers slipped into her again, probing at her sensitive walls. The agony associated soon dissipated as she soon quite literally ached for Kamui's touch. "K-Kamui! It feels...heavenly…" she sighed as Kamui found her sweet spot, locking her lips with her own at once.

"Mmph!" Azura squealed. Every second was a surprise when it came to Kamui. Her kiss wasn't rough neither gentle. What it did do, however, was reduce her to squeaks and sighs as Kamui thrusted her fingers deeper and deeper into her soft, pink abyss. Kamui was finally merciful enough to allow her to breathe once again, reluctantly prying her lips away.

Kamui still remained close, letting out a little "hee hee!" as Azura exhaled again, eyes practically rolling into the back of her head. "I'm glad I can make you happy like this, my princess…" Kamui whispered, filled with unadulterated joy.

Azura merely locked eyes with her lover, almost pouting as each moan wracked her body. Her cries of ecstasy were soon coming one after another as she felt herself tighten around Kamui's devilish fingers. "Ahhgn….haaaannmm….a-ahhhh-A!" Tears brimmed in her eyes as she felt her climax form fast. Ripples of pleasure formed in her abdomen, trailing down to the softness of her sensitive walls. A layer of sweat quickly built upon her naked form as she breathed in and out at an alarming rate. Kamui pinched the inside of her womanhood, and she let out the biggest scream in her life. "Kamuiiiiiiiii!" she hollered, climaxing all over the dragon's fingers. Her back arched and every muscle in her body seemed to spasm and twitch with every trace of bliss.

When Azura's orgasm finally subsided, she simply laid there, lost for words. It still didn't feel fair that Kamui had gotten nothing out of this, so Azura would abate this. She took a firm hold of Kamui's shoulders and set her down upon the pillow. The dragon was confused and surprised. "P-princess, what are you doing? I'm supposed to love _you!_ " Kamui stuttered.

"Why can't I love you?" the water princess replied with haste.

For this, Kamui didn't have an objection. She wanted the water princess to love her in return. So Kamui laid there as Azura peeled the remains of her Hoshidan garb away, taking extra care to enjoy removing the bra that detained her perky breasts and laced, silky underwear (which was already sopping wet, likely from fondling her earlier).

But Kamui was brave and Kamui was dauntless. She showed little to no reaction as she lay fully exposed for the touching right underneath Azura. It seemed as if Kamui took good care of herself down there too. Her cunt was shaved daintily.

Azura got to work at once, gently taking hold of Kamui's long legs and spreading them apart. She slipped her tongue into the moist cavern of her lover and licked at the entrance, venturing further.

"P-princess Azura!" she moaned with half-lidded eyes. Kamui's womanhood began throbbing and tingling as the princess's wet tongue slipped and sucked, creating the most bizarre yet arousing sounds.

Kamui was losing her mind. She was glad that she only assumed dragon form if she was absolutely outraged. She was merely being overwhelmed with too much pleasure all at once, and for that, would stay in human form.

"Yes, Kamui?" Azura asked, resurfacing from the lush lips of Kamui's entrance with grave concern. "Oh my," she gasped. "You're panting like a puppy."

Indeed she was. Kamui's arms lay folded atop her face, mainly covering her eyes as her chest heaved up and down. A bashful look crept upon her features, though she tried to hide it. She knew the water princess was much too witty to see through such a facade, however.

It was one of the many things Kamui loved about her. Nothing could be kept a secret. She wouldn't dare lie to her lover anyway. She didn't deserve it. Not after being her faithful companion for all those years in solitude.

Kamui sat up, pulling Azura into a forceful hug. Her lover laid upon her chest as silky blue strands of hair now covered her breasts and the navel of her stomach. Kamui ran the tips of her fingers through her lover's hair, never wanting to let her go.

"Close your eyes," Azura whispered, and took a hold of Kamui's limp hand. "I will sing to you. Never will we be apart again, my love." The pair drifted off to sleep as the gentle rain danced along the rooftop of Kamui's quarters.


	2. Her Rage, Their Reunion

"So…"

The single word fluttered from her lover's lips as Kamui gazed dumbly at her from the room known as "the barracks." Some people were just too beautiful to be not stared at. She honestly tried to listen to and provide input whenever possible, but Azura had to stop looking so damn _enrapturing_ all the time, though Kamui ultimately had come to the conclusion that that probably wasn't possible. The dragon in her certainty howled for sexual satiation, but the soul she'd inherited from her mother, Mikoto, wanted to love and cherish her lover's beauty and to just make her happy.

Kamui gasped, quickly realizing that she'd zoned out yet again instead of listening to Azura's words. With a sense of unawareness, she dug a few fingernails into her cheek. Little canine fangs jutted from her gums (she thought she'd outgrow them, but there they were) as she tried her best to tune into the conversation again.

"I was thinking…"

Kamui nodded, more attentively this time.

"About the words 'I love you'"

"And?" Kamui spoke, awaiting a response.

"That's exactly how I feel about you."

And even though Kamui had heard it millions of times coming from Azura's lips, her heart still skipped several beats, her palms still got sweaty as all get out, and most importantly, she always felt the same way about the silky blue haired Dancer.

"I feel the same way about you, Azura," Kamui replied with a light blush. "I always will." Looking around with a comfortable smile, Kamui had to admire the look of the room they were in. Simple wooden beams supported a waterproof cover that shielded them from the sun and rain. It was a place that was abandoned in the winter and during storms, but brought back to life during warm summer days. What she didn't know was why Azura had invited her here.

Jakob rounded the corner carrying a tray of tea and biscuits, to which both women thanked him kindly for. He hurried off to let them have their tea time in peace, and perhaps have a nap while his liege was occupied with other means.

"Not that I don't like it, but why are we here?" Kamui asked, sitting with proper posture. Seeing as she was royalty and even though Azura didn't really care for royal etiquette, she still tried to sit with a straight, nicely curved back.

"I just wanted to speak with you. Did you not catch my words earlier?" She replied with a confused tone of voice.

"No, I'm sorry. Please go on. I want to know more about you, water princess Azura."

"Okay. Well, I've wanted to tell you a lot sooner, but we only met in person days ago." Azura took a deep breath, and it took several seconds for her realize her lack of oxygen intake and exhaled at once. "We are what you would call "'tri-kingdom princesses.'"

"Tri-kingdom princesses?" Kamui replied with her head tilted slightly to the side confusedly.

"Yes, it is a term that applies to royalty who have a strong connection with the three major kingdoms of our land. Myself, being born a Vallite princess, fleeing our country and my mother marrying the Nohrian king, and being abducted and raised by Hoshidan royalty."

"Three kingdoms. Ah, that does make sense. What an interesting term. But how am I a tri-kingdom princess?"

"You? Well," Azura began, clearing her throat. "You are a child who was raised by Hoshidan royalty and abducted by Nohrian royalty and lived out the rest of your life there."

"What do you mean I was raised by Hoshidan royalty? Of course I was. They're my parents." By now Kamui was astonished and feared that Azura would change everything she had known her whole life.

"I was born to Cadros, the Vallite king. Anankos, creator of all our kingdoms, slew my father in his state of animalistic rage and took the throne for himself. He separated his soul from his body of pure malice, and his soul went on to develop into a wandering human with no memories whatsoever."

Kamui's eyes went a piercing red. A fuschia aura flickered about her body, and she feared that, just like her true father, would slay somebody who meant the world to her. So she stopped, even though crystalized tears leaked from her eyes and all she could see was blood red. Kamui clenched her fists tightly and blood slowly formed in her hands from digging her claw like nails into the palms of her hands. She sat back down and didn't say a word. She _wouldn't_ lash out the day Mikoto died, because the only person in the room was Azura and hurting her would both kill her and eradicate her whole bloodline.

She was the only one left. She faintly recalled hearing of Arete's death while in her fortress of solitude. That night in her dreams, the water princess was crying instead of smiling. She had no siblings. If she passed, there would be none left to carry on her name, and Kamui would sooner die than have her lover pass and be quickly forgotten.

"Please settle down, Kamui," she could hear Azura say through her state of rage, and it calmed her. She didn't need the forbidden song. She only needed the _sound of her voice._

"This soulless man went on to stumble upon Lady Mikoto, princess of Valla. He fell in love with and married her, and soon you were born, Kamui."

"What are you even saying, Azura?" Kamui questioned loudly, clutching strands of her hair. "No, no that can't be right. My father was Sumeragi! He was killed on his way to sign a treaty with Nohr!"

"That's what you were told, but Mikoto told me the truth many years ago. I thank her for being so blunt with me."

"So what happened then? Why did Mikoto come to Hoshido and marry Sumeragi? What else has been a lie all throughout my life?"

Azura sighed, deciding that maybe the truth was too much for Kamui. But she needed to know. She had to know. She knew all these truths, and her beloved needed to know those truths. "Both my mother and Mikoto fled Valla to avoid Anankos's wrath with both of us in arm. My mother fled to Nohr and married Garon, while yours fled to Hoshido and married Sumeragi."

"So we aren't related to any of the Nohrians or Hoshidans?" Kamui's world slowly began falling apart. The story she was told all her life had been shattered. How could she adapt to anything different now?

"No, just to each other. Our mothers were sisters. We're cousins, Kamui."

The news was so sudden that the Dragon decided not to believe in it, but those words coming from her beloved's mouth had to be true. Azura would never lie to her, would she? Slowly the rage built, as the possibility that her lover was lying to her. That water princess from her dreams that she trusted and adored so much… could be feeding her lies and deceit.

"Why?" Kamui asked, tears bubbling in her eyes. Her voice became hoarse, and she felt an immense pain as her limbs grew and took on a new form. It was a feeling she was familiar with. She was slowly being consumed by rage, just like the day her mother died in her arms. She was taking the form of a Dragon once again.

"Feeble human!" she howled, low and angry. Her voice bounced back between being kind and furious all at the same time. "You dare lie to me?"

'Kamui!" Azura shouted. Teacups rattled and plates shattered as they clashed against the ground. The tiny home the young woman resided in slowly crumbled to the ground as the Dragon flailed about in her state of rage. Azura stumbled onto the jagged pieces of wood and a chunk was wedged into the arch of her foot. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground and was quickly pinned by the dragon.

"Lies, deceit…" Kamui chanted, examining the Dancer like she was her prey. "She lies to me, it cannot be…"

"I'm sorry!" Azura sobbed, hands covering her face. "I'm so, so sorry…" she wondered where the bubbly Kamui went, where the girl she fell in love with went. She remembered the day rage consumed the Dragon's soul. Slowly, she sang out the forbidden song and touched the tips of her fingers to the dragon's neck. To her surprise, Kamui stumbled backward and hollered in pain. Not because of the song, but because her fingertips made a fire erupt where she'd touched her. She cried out as the fire subsided and a large, bubbling mark resided. The dragon sat and watched the Dancer rise to her bleeding feet. With all trace of rage gone, Kamui slowly reverted back to her human form and ran to embrace the Dancer.

"Azura! Azura, I…" she picked up the water princess and flinched as she touched the spot on her skin where the swelling red wound was. Azura apologized and rested her head on Kamui's collar bone.

"Please don't apologize, Azura," Kamui spoke, looking at her home that she'd decimated to pieces. "This is all my fault. Please forgive me. I must've scared you half to death."

Azura nodded her head, scraping along the terrains of Kamui's full chest. "I was, but you were too."

At this, Kamui froze in place, remembering how she'd succumbed to the rage inside. She remembered doing things she would never had done, but she was just so angry, so confused…

And she lost it.

But with the water princess held securely in her arms, she felt safe and sane.

"I love you," Kamui whispered. She walked again and completely forgot about the searing pain in her neck. The two travelled to the Nohrian castle where only recently were the two welcome. Xander, the newly crowned Nohrian King, greeted them at the door. "Hello, Little Princess and Azur-" he stopped himself short after seeing the wounds on both young women and called for a healer on the double. Elise arrived on the scene and ordered Azura to a bed. Kamui sat alongside her and basked in the glory of her younger sister's healing skill. When the pain subsided, she pressed her lips to Azura's and pulled out the piece of wood that had been lodged into her foot. The former of the two events sent Elise into quite a shock.

"You're.. You're… with her?" Elise asked quizzically, watching her older sister kiss the Dancer passionately. Same sex relationships weren't common at all, and Elise hadn't expected either of them to end up swinging the other way.

"Yes, yes I am," Kamui answered, nudging her head into Azura's pale form. "I love her very much."

"O-oh…" Elise replied, unable to gather words to speak. Instead she healed the Dancer and was on her way. "Good luck with everything," she said to Kamui before leaving. "Rest and be well. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thank you, Elise," Kamui called after the Nohrian princess.

She turned her attention toward Azura at once. "Are you okay, my love?"

Azura nodded her head slowly. All that remained of both wounds were a little redness. No pain, no gaping holes. Just a little redness. Like a sunburn. "Yes," Azura replied happily, closing her eyes. "I couldn't be happier."

Kamui sighed happily and closed her eyes as well. "That's good. Let's rest awhile, shall we?"

A smile crept onto Azura's lips. "Of course."


End file.
